


It's All About The Experience

by Akiragane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I couldn't write this with a straight face, I'll leave now, I'm sorry for this, Like litterally more smut than I'm used to, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Softcore Porn, Top Uzumaki Naruto, all of the smut, haha get it, in a classroom, remember when these were called limes and lemons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: There's a room where couples go and do dirty stuff when not in class. Naruto wants to take Sasuke to it but Sasuke doesn't want to at first, but he finally gives in.What happens is written in the following words.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	It's All About The Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what have I created? 
> 
> Hello! I just want to put it out there I am a _fluff_ writer. I don't write hardcore smut. This is writing practice for later fics. I'm sorry for what you are about to read, I recommend you wash your eyes out afterward... and then wash your hands because CORONA!
> 
> !Warning! If you couldn't guess from the tags this will contain mature themes so if your little baby DO NOT READ!

At their high school, there was this one classroom that no one was using. 112A. It didn’t have any cameras in it on the account that it was old, and everything was cleared out except for the chairs and the black chalkboard. Oh, and a grand piano. It used to be the music room, but then the school got a bigger budget and was able to get an actual good room. The lights didn’t even work in there half the time. The only thing that wasn’t old was the door. 

That didn’t stop it from being one of the most infamous rooms in the school. The Freshman were told ghost stories about it by the sophomores and juniors, who would sneak in there for all types of things. The senior couples would often go in there to make-out and do other unpleasant things. It was rare that the room was empty during things like lunch or even during free periods. 

If you went there and it was locked, you couldn’t even do anything about it. It seemed as though the whole school made a pact about keeping the stuff that went down in that room a total secret. Not that the teachers would do anything about it anyways. 

Sasuke always thought it was total bullshit. 

He’d never been in that room himself, and he was a senior. He always thought it was dumb. Naruto had tried to convince them to go in there many times, but Sasuke had just said he was content with a bedroom if all he wanted to do was have sex in there. 

The two had gotten together at the end of the sophomore year after being close friends throughout primary and junior high school. Sasuke loved his boyfriend dearly and would do almost anything for him. 

Except go into that room that most likely would smell like other people’s sex anyway. 

However, he was always making exceptions for Naruto, today would be one of those days. The period before last Naruto snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind. “Hey baby~” he mused. 

Sasuke turned around and kissed him on the cheek. “Afternoon, Naruto.” he said, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s shoulders. “Is there something I can do for you?” 

Naruto smiled and nodded. “Can you meet me in room 112A after school?” he asked. 

Sasuke’s own smile dropped. “Fnck no.” he said and went back to getting his stuff from his locker. 

Naruto started trying to convince him. “C’mon, Sasuke, please. It’s our last year here and you haven’t gone in there even once!” he whined. 

“I don’t need to go in there. What’s the point when it’s easier to just go to yours or my house?” Sasuke retaliated. 

Naruto frowned at him. “It ain’t about that. It’s about the _experience_ , babe.” he tried. 

“Still no.” Sasuke said, walking away. Naruto followed him. 

“Okay okay okay. Just, listen to this. There is a reason I want to do you in that specific room. It’s the reason I’m begging you this time. It’s not something we can do at mine or your house.” he said. 

Sasuke scowled. “And what is that?” he asked. 

Naruto smirked. “That’s a secret.” he whispered. 

Sasuke huffed. “Fine. But this is the _only_ time we’re doing this.” he said and walked off. 

A small part of him was regretting it, but another part of him was curious. What exactly did Naruto have in store for him? What if the room was already in use by the time they got there? That was likely. Maybe then they could go home and Sasuke would still get laid. It’s been a while anyways. Itachi probably wouldn’t be home that night, they wouldn’t have to worry about someone barging in on them. 

But, of course, this wouldn’t end up being the case. 

Sasuke met Naruto outside the room five minutes after the final bell. Naruto was carrying a small black bag in addition to his backpack. He smiled at Sasuke and bumped open the door. Sasuke sighed and walked in, Naruto following right after. 

To his surprise, it actually smelled clean. Kind of like laundry detergent. The door shut behind him and Naruto tossed his backpack in front of it, still holding the black bag. Sasuke crossed his arms. “So, where do we start?” he asked. 

Naruto gave him a lewd smile and gestured towards him. Sasuke walked over and Naruto grabbed his hips and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke breathed out and licked his mouth open. Next thing he knew his back was up against the wall and Naruto was pinning his wrists to either sides of his head. Sasuke gasped and that just deepened the kiss more. Naruto’s tongue ran across his teeth then curled it around Sasuke’s. This was routine for them. 

Naruto finally let go of Sasuke’s wrists to move down to his pants and start unlatching them. Sasuke grabbed at the back of Naruto’s jacket for a sense of stability. His pants fell in a pile at his feet and he kicked them off. 

Naruto had moved his mouth down to Sasuke’s neck and began to kiss and suck marks into the pale skin. Sasuke could feel himself panting already. Naruto’s hand moved again to grab Sasuke’s legs and hoist them up onto his hips, holding onto his ass for stability. 

Sasuke’s fingers found Naruto’s hair and started tugging on the blond locks. “You are such a tease.” he growled. 

Naruto laughed against Sasuke’s collarbone and started moving. Finally, he set Sasuke down on the closed piano, wearing nothing but a white button-up shirt, legs spread, awaiting Naruto to just come and take him already. 

But Naruto stepped back and just… stared. Gawked even. Sasuke stared back at him. “You gonna fnck me or what?” he asked, voice breathy. 

Naruto smiled. “Yeah, sorry, it’s just… this is the reason I wanted you here, specifically. To see you on this piano. You’re so beautiful.” he finally spoke again. 

Sasuke blinked. The piano? Seriously? He looked down at himself. Maybe it was pretty hot but beautiful? Only in that dumbass’ eyes. “Just… come over here.” he said. 

Naruto complied. He walked over and placed his hands on Sasuke’s thighs and kissed him again. Sasuke grabbed at Naruto’s hair again, letting the blond’s tongue wander into his mouth again. That was when Naruto’s hand reached slightly under Sasuke’s shirt, cupping his groin, making Sasuke moan out loud. “Oh, God…” Sasuke breathed. 

He started rocking against Naruto’s hand, entire body heating up. He swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth, not caring if it was his own or not. Naruto’s mouth was back on his neck, gently licking at the newly formed bruises blossoming on Sasuke’s skin as he fncked himself into Naruto’s hand. “Ha… ha… a-ah.” Sasuke let himself make desperate sounds as he reached his climax. 

But, of course, Naruto wasn’t going to let him come that easily. He removed his hand, Sasuke glaring at him for removing the source of his pleasure, even though he knew this wasn’t as good as it was going to get. Naruto finally opened the black bag that had been staring Sasuke in the face ever since he walked into the room. Out he pulled out a black collar, which Sasuke immediately recognized as the one he stole from Itachi and had hidden under his bed. But he was only able to let out a small, “Oh…” 

Naruto smiled and slipped the collar on Sasuke’s neck, gently pulling on the chain connecting it to the collar. “I thought you hated using this stuff.” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto’s smile grew. “I thought I’d give you a good time if you decided to come with me in here.” he replied, tugging the chain again. 

Sasuke blinked, then smiled right back. “Alright, let's get to the good stuff then.” he said, voice low and coy. 

Naruto walked back in between Sasuke’s legs and kissed him again. Sasuke pawed at Naruto’s fly before getting it open. He was so much more than ready. Naruto slowly unbuttoned Sasuke’s shirt, wasting no time and started licking at his exposed chest and stomach. All Sasuke could do is hold onto Naruto’s hair like an anchor. Finally, Naruto reached his abdomen and gently kissed it, making Sasuke groan and jerk forward. Naruto’s lips traveled back up and rested on Sasuke’s mouth. They kissed for god knows how long before Sasuke heard the crinkle of plastic. 

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto holding an unopened condom between his teeth, taking his jacket off and setting it on a nearby chair. “You ready?” he asked. 

Sasuke nodded. Naruto picked him up once again and set him down on a chair. He then took more stuff out of the bag. A white sheet, candles, and roses. He laid the sheet on the floor and covered it in the petals. He placed candles around it, lighting them up with a lighter he always kept with him. Sasuke watched the scene with hungry eyes. When he was finally done Naruto went back over to Sasuke and picked him up once again and laid him down right in the middle of their set up. “What'd ya do this for?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto shrugged. “I know you wouldn’t want me to fnck you on a dirty floor, so I decided to make it a bit more romantic.” he replied. 

Sasuke smiled. That was actually really sweet. He cupped Naruto’s cheeks and brought his face down for a chaste kiss. “You’re adorable. Now get inside me.” he said, almost like a demand. 

Naruto laughed. “Got it.” 

He kissed Sasuke again, hands slowly going from his shoulders, to his back, all the way down and into his ass. Sasuke moaned at that gesture, and it was _loud_. Naruto swallowed it up and continued going in. Sasuke kept clawing at Naruto’s back, the other tugging on the collar around his neck. “Let me hear you.” Naruto broke the kiss to purr in Sasuke's ear. 

Sasuke was gasping for any breath of air he could at this point. He knew he was sensitive but _damn_. Eventually, the teasing was over and Naruto removed his fingers and started going in. Sasuke bit down on Naruto’s shoulder, which was sure to leave a mark tomorrow. 

Finally, _finally_ , Naruto was fully inside, slowly grinding into Sasuke, making the other moan and gasp random words that were nowhere near a sentence. “Naru… fnck… I’m… shit… harder…” 

“Sasuke.” Naruto breathed. 

Sasuke yelped as Naruto changed positions, he was now straddling Naruto, the other holding onto his hips gingerly. “Sasuke, I want you to ride me.” he said, blue eyes glazed over with wanting. 

Sasuke took a few breaths and rolled his pelvis once. Naruto growled at the movement so Sasuke did it again, and again, and again. He always took satisfaction from when he was able to make Naruto as much of a mess as the other was able to make him. “Oh, Sasuke…” Naruto spoke, breathing heavily. “Ha… oh my god…” 

Sasuke smirked. “You… ah… fncker… we can do this… ha… at home… anytime.” he struggled to find the right words. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat up. “It’s about the experience, Sasuke.” he said and tilted his hips upwards. Sasuke almost screamed and his face collided with Naruto’s shoulder. 

Naruto laughed in between pants and rubbed Sasuke’s back a bit. “You ready to keep going?” he asked. 

Sasuke nodded. They shifted positions again and Sasuke was on his stomach, hips tilted upwards. Naruto tugged on the collar again and thrusted in once. Sasuke almost choked. They settled into a rhythm. Sasuke was sure he could be heard all the way down the hallway. 

Eventually, though, both of them were on the verge of collapse. Naruto’s thrusting got faster and Sasuke could feel himself about to climax. Finally, he spilled onto the sheets and Naruto’s dick was out of him. 

Sasuke breathed a bit and tried to get up, only to fail and crash down onto Naruto’s lap. They were both breathing hard. Naruto lazily wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s middle. Neither one dared to speak for a few minutes. 

Then Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. “Well, you got your experience.” he said, smirking. 

Naruto tugged on the dog collar again. “Fnck you.” he said. 

Sasuke snickered. “You just did.” he commented. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled on the collar so he could give Sasuke a gentle kiss. “I love you, really, I do.” he spoke. 

Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto’s cheek. “Love you, too.” he replied. “But I can’t stand.” 

Naruto laughed, carefully pushing Sasuke out of his lap to go over to the black bag once again, this time pulling out an extra set of boxers and leggings. “I figured as much, lemme help you get these on.” 

Sasuke smiled. He was nothing if not prepared. Eventually, everything was cleaned up and the two headed out, Naruto basically carrying Sasuke since the other could barely walk. 

Did Sasuke enjoy that experience? It wasn’t anything different than when they usually had sex, but Naruto seemed happy about it, so Sasuke was happy about it. It was a win-win. 

The two never returned to the room. Shortly after someone informed the principal about what was going on in there and she locked it off for good. Probably for the best anyways. 

Hey, at least Sasuke got to feel the _experience_ of having sex with his boyfriend in there once before they graduated, right? Even though it wasn’t all that much of an experience. 

Shhh, don’t tell Nards.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> That's it, I'm sorry. I'm not used to writing this stuff. This is just adding to the ever-increasing Naruto spam, so... yeah.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry about this, it's... odd. I'm sorry.


End file.
